La boda
by MayKaulitz483
Summary: -Queridos hermanos continuemos con esta boda si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre- -¡Yo me opongo!- -No lo hagas- pidió con dulzura- no te cases… -Lo siento- musito one-shot Inu/Kag


Hola!

Esta historia se me ocurrió de la canción de La boda de aventura, algunas frases son la letra de la canción. Espero les guste, nos leemos abajo. Oh por cierto es un Universo Alterno.

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, es completamente de Rumiko Takahashi**

-Queridos hermanos continuemos con esta boda si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre- dijo el padre

-¡Yo me opongo!- grito una voz masculina

La novia se estremeció al escucharla, no podía ser cierto. No ahora.

-Un momento padre no permita esto- dijo el joven acercándose al altar- ¡es un error! Ponga pausa a esta boda, ya le explico mis motivos y quien soy yo.

Todos miraron al chico de larga cabellera negra y ojos grisáceos, mientras la novia se estremecía de nuevo y sollozos salian de su pecho. El novio la observo en silencio.

-Que me escuche el publico y ese estúpido en el altar- anuncio con odio- hace un año que rompimos, como locos nos quisimos, los dos compartimos un corazón.

Sonrio con amargura.

-Sin embargo hoy se casa al intentar olvidarme

-¡Callate loco!- grito un invitado

-No opine por favor- pidió el joven-No, hoy renuncio a su abandono, y vengo dispuesto a todo. No salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella.

La novia volteo a verlo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda?- pregunto el joven dulcemente-dime que esta ceremonia es una pesadilla

-Inuyasha

-Mi amor por dios recapacita, recordemos nuestra vida. –pidio Inuyasha- Hicimos un pacto de palabras… cuando niños nos dimos nuestro primer beso…

-Flash back-

Dos niños se encontraban bajo un árbol en un calido domingo

-Inuyasha júrame que siempre estaremos juntos- pidió la niña dulcemente

-Siempre, te juro que siempre estaremos juntos- dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba los ojos chocolates de la niña que cautivo su corazón.

-Entonces yo te prometo que siempre voy a amarte- dijo la niña mientras se acercaba a los labios del niño, fue un ligero rose, tan puro como la promesa que ambos se hicieron

-Fin flash back-

-y esas madrugadas que escale por tu ventana?- le recordó Inuyasha-Las olvidaste?

Olvidaste las noches en que ambos nos amábamos, donde disfrutabas mis caricias en tu piel.

-Flash back-

-Inuyasha mis padres podrían venir- dijo la chica mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios

-Lo harán si no bajas el volumen- dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

-No puedo evitarlo- gimio mientras le quitaba la camisa y besaba sus pectorales.

Casi grita cuando Inuyasha tomo entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones, era todo tan maravilloso.

-Te necesito- gimio de nuevo mientras se rozaba contra el- te necesito dentro de mi.

-Yo también amor- dijo mientras se despojaban de lo que quedaba de su ropa y se unian como un solo ser.

-Fin flash back-

La joven se estremeció al recordar todas las sensaciones que solo con el sintió, luego recordó el dolor de su partida, los meses de espera, su abandono.

-Me abandonaste!- grito la joven mientras lagrimas corrian libres por sus mejillas

-No mi amor, no te abandone! Mi viaje fue muy necesario- dijo con dolor- te mande una carta, pero…

-No es verdad!- chillo la joven. Ella no recibió ninguna carta, el simplemente la olvido, la tiro como si de una basura se tratara.

-nunca la recibiste, mira el daño que ocaciono todo.- sus ojos estaban opacos al decirlo-¿Crees que te abandonaría cuando te amo mas que a mi vida?.

La joven solo siguió llorando, no podía pasarle esto. Inuyasha se volteo al novio

-Ahora me dirijo a ti, poca cosa y asi te atreves a compararte conmigo- escupió con veneno- te dare de hombre a hombre una oportunidad para hablar.

El novio se quedo callado observando a su "futura esposa".

-¿Qué pasa no dices nada?- se burlo el chico- Sabes que nunca la haras feliz, tu futura esposa llora lagrimas por mi.

-¿Por qué lloras?, por que sabes que digo la verdad? Mirame!- exigió Inuyasha a mitad del pasillo- esa es la verdad que tu conoces, la que muchos recuerdan en esta boda.. ¿Borraras asi nuestra historia?

La novia vio a su prometido, y luego a Inuyasha.

-No lo hagas- pidió con dulzura- no te cases…

-Lo siento- musito. Todos los invitados miraban la escena sorprendidos y murmurando entre si.- No puedo casarme contigo Hoyo.

Se levanto y corrió a los brazos de Inuyasha, el la cargo y poso sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Te amo Inuyasha

-Yo también te amo Kagome- dijo mientras la llevaba lejos de esa iglesia. Donde estuvo a punto de perderla- y siempre será asi.

Fin

Super cortititito pero no doy para mucho jeje xD se me ocurre una continuación pero no se ustedes pidan :)

Queria poner a Kouga pero mejor me decidi por Hoyo, le queda mas el papel xD jaja

Un beso enorme, gracias por leer

Dejen su opinión aunque se rian de mi no importa

By: May


End file.
